Retazos de Oscuridad
by Lyra-Acuario
Summary: Conversando con la soledad, Bill se dio cuenta de cual era su unica salida. Aunque le doliese en el alman, aunque tuviese miedo de realizar tales acciones. Todo, simplemente tiene un fin. Tokio Hotel. TomxBill.
1. Chapter 1

Retazos de Oscuridad

Por Lyraacuario

Capitulo 1

Una decisión

Es tan irónico como extraño en lo que la vida puede llegar a convertirse, una simple sinfonía compuesta de tres movimientos distintos: "muchas personas", "algunas personas" y "casi nadie".

Él comprendía bien la diferencia entre ellas, y aunque a menudo podían ser similares al punto de confundirse, había ciertas distancias, tan enormes como el océano que separa los continentes.

"Muchas Personas" eran los momentos en los que compartía junto al público, elevando el hilo de su voz para despertar los deseos más desesperados de los corazones, allí simplemente se trataba de hacer contacto con el mundo, la fama, las entrevistas, los periódicos. "Algunas Personas" eran los segundos, minutos o quizás horas, en los que compartía con sus amigos y familia, bebiendo un buen vino o dejando quemar su garganta con el vodka; así de sencillo era, sentarse en una mesa y compartir una simple cena.

Pero, "Casi nadie" era el movimiento más difícil de definir, el pelinegro acostumbraba a llamarlo –el contacto contigo mismo- porque así podía conversar con su alma, abandonar la rutina y los deberes u obligaciones del mundo. Para él, casi nadie era estar solo, perder el contacto con los demás, encerrarse en la cámara de su recuerdos; olvidándose que en el mundo había alguien más que el. Para Bill, estar sólo era mirar la luna por las noches donde la melodía mas endulzante eran los sollozos que escapan de su corazón.

Y fue, en aquella cámara de soledad, donde conversando con "casi nadie" que el joven vocalista tomo la decisión más difícil de su vida; si, aquel día bajo la luna llena, el joven pelinegro decidió morir.

-Morir. -

Un escalofrió recorrió la columna del joven, aquella palabra verdaderamente le daba miedo. Pero, aún más miedo le provocaba continuar su vida sin hallar salida al gran dilema que se estaba convirtiendo su existencia.

Debía morir, deseaba morir, si, por el bien de él y por el de su hermano.

Debía morir para no continuar lamentándose en silencio.

Entonces, un suave y lento suspiro escapó de sus labios, la habitación se sumergía en la penumbra, mas no en el silencio, pues los molestos ruidos de las ruedas de los carros en el suelo de la carretera, eran un murmullo bastante difícil de ignorar. Las rápidas y frías ráfagas de viento sacudían la cortina de color blanco haciendo un débil silbido, a quien distraído podría asustar.

El chico se movió un poco, clavando sus orbes en el techo que carecía de color. Para ese entonces ya había caído la noche en la ciudad de Berlín. Quizás eran las once o tal vez más tarde, verdaderamente al gemelo menor no le importaba. Estaba aburrido, cansado de esperar en las noches como un payaso de circo que ha olvidado sonreír.

Su cuerpo se viró al lado izquierdo, clavando sus pupilas en la ventana entreabierta donde el viento sacudía las cortinas, permitiendo una pequeña vista de las luces de los edificios y de la redonda luna que se posaba sola sobre el cielo. Sus ojos eran cubiertos por una capa de brillo, como quien quiere retener las lagrimas en silencio. Miraba fijo, sin pestañar siquiera, tan solo clavando su vista en aquel punto dejando escapar su vida entre los suspiros.

-Tom… Tomi.- susurro el chico.

Cerró sus ojos y se entregó al mutismo, de no decir nada, de no exclamar, pedir o regañar, simplemente aguardando como el fuego que va corriendo sobre la pólvora, lento, silencioso y como un fantasma, que nadie lo ve pero que cuando llega a la mecha, es solo una explosión de quien ha aguantado demasiado como un muerto.

Morir no era tan sencillo como él pensaba; llevaba cálculos, había que encajar las cosas para que nadie se diese cuenta de cuáles eran sus oscuros deseos. Y él, a pesar de estar sintiéndose mal, siempre quería que todo saliese perfecto.

Eso le hizo sonreír, pues era tan irónico como estúpido, como nadie se daba cuenta de lo que había tras aquella faceta, de quien sonríe sin ningún esfuerzo, sin ningún trazo de infelicidad en el cuadro que enmarcaba su vida, y es que, todo estaba tan perfectamente encajado, que nadie se había dado cuenta de que era la sonrisa de un demente.

_**Un demente con una mente enfermiza**_

_**Que sonríe con hipocresía**_

_**Maldiciendo la vida**_

_**Por hacerlo víctima de aquella gran mentira.**_

Bill suspiró.

Había decidido morir, pero nada era tan sencillo. Y él tomó la decisión de que si lo iba a hacer, lo haría de un modo que nadie le pudiese interrumpir.

Entonces, se sentó en la punta de la cama y clavó su mirada en la ventana.

¿Cortarse? Negó con la cabeza, cortase las venas implicaría sangre. A él, eso le daba aun más miedo, además de que existía la posibilidad de que alguien le encontrase y le salvase. Suspiró, pensando en una nueva idea.

¿Saltar? Eso era ultimo que haría en su vida, si saltaba de un edificio implicaría que en el golpe su rostro se desfiguraría. El era demasiado vanidoso para hacer semejante locura. Suspiró por tercera vez.

¿Pastillas? Hubo unos minutos de silencio. Quizás y era la solución más razonable, tenía contactos, podría conseguirlas fácilmente. O bien podría tomar muchas pastillas para dormir, él las tenía. Suspiró de nuevo, desviando su mirada en la mesa al lado de su cama.

Sin mucho esfuerzo, el vocalista estiró su mano, abriendo el primer cajón de la mesita de noche. Allí no había muchas cosas importantes, tan sólo uno que otro papel con algún dato que quizás ya había pasado al pasado. Entonces su mano se cerró en una pequeña caja de pastillas, sus ojos se abrieron con el extraño brillo, de quien vive pero está muerto.

-Supongo… que debe acabar. -dijo bajito, entonces, con los delgados haces de luz que se colaban por la ventana, pudo ver la caja de pastillas, era solo para dormir, pero habían suficientes como para dejar a un ser humano sumergido en el sueño eterno, en los brazos de Morfeo quien le entregaría a la muerte.

Sentía miedo mientras apretaba las pastillas contra su pecho.

Sí, había tomado una decisión, ya no había dudas sobre ello. Estaba cansado, a pesar de ser el camino que había elegido, su alma simplemente se estaba rindiendo, sólo quería dormir, descansar de las preocupaciones y dolores de la vida.

-Olvidar que te amo. –murmuró. -Y que nunca serás mío. -

Se acomodó en la cama con aire sereno, tan relajado que nadie notaria que había tomado la decisión más importante de su vida. Sí, el menor de los Kaulitz había tomado una decisión, lo había hecho tras pensarlo mucho tiempo, tras aquella entrevista, tras saber que no importa que tan fuerte fuesen sus sentimientos, no había salida en aquel enigma que se había convertido su vida.

Su amor, simplemente, aquella palabra le había destruido.

Se levantó en un movimiento rápido, caminando hacia la segunda mesa donde había una jarra con agua. Llenó un vaso despacio, escuchado el suave caer de las gotas, la secuencia de imágenes que se formaban en su cerebro: cuando alguien entrase en la habitación, le viese dormido, tocase su pulso, notase que no se sentía, que su piel estaba fría, que sus labios eran azules y que su piel morena ahora era más blanca que la nieve.

-Si… moriré, así como estos sentimientos… y no habrá nada, nada que me ate a este mundo. -miró a la puerta, como esperando a que el mayor entrase –es imposible, Bill- se dijo a sí mismo –él no vendrá, en estos momentos debe estar feliz, follándose a cualquier puta que se le atraviese. -

Caminó hacia la ventana, abrió la cortina y dejó que el viento se colase por sus cabellos.

Sintió frio.

-Estoy…- guardó silencio unos minutos, enfocándose por olvidarse todo, lo único que importaba en aquel momento era que todo iba a acabar, que no había nada, ni amor ni amigos, ni siquiera esperanza. – Tomi- le llamó.

-Dime. - Aquella voz resonó en la habitación.

Un escalofrió helado recorrió la columna del menor, haciendo que el vaso de vidrio se deslizase de su mano, cayendo sonoramente, dejando trozos de cristal dispersados por el suelo.

-To-Tom. -tartamudeó viéndole de frente, el mayor se acerco a él, preocupado.

-Hey, ¿estás bien? Pareciera que hubieses visto un fantasma. -miró el suelo. –No limpiaremos eso, para eso hay servicio al cuarto ¿no? -

-Yo… -el pelinegro estaba helado, estuvo tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que el mayor había vuelto a su habitación, tampoco se había dado cuenta de que el mayor no estaba bebido y que estaba más cuerdo de lo que el quisiese -¿Qué… qué es lo que quieres? -preguntó, el chico de las rastras frunció el seño. Bill estaba raro.

-Me llamaste. –habló. - ¿Para qué decías mi nombre? -

-No… no te estaba llamando. - se defendió _**"estaba pensando en ti"**_

-Me llamaste. -replicó el mayor. –Dijiste Tomi, creí que no me habías sentido llegar, que estabas dormido….-

-No… es que… digo. –tartamudeó. –Te llamé porque te sentí llegar. –mintió. –Pero… ¿Qué haces aquí? -

El mayor frunció el ceño, de verdad que Bill era un enigma para él, entonces, desvió su mirada a la mano derecha del menor, tenía una caja de pastillas. Sintió un espasmo de frío atravesarle el cuerpo, no supo exactamente qué clase de sentimiento era el que le embargaba.

-Bi-Bill. -habló mirando las pastillas, el pelinegro se dio cuenta de su situación.

-No… no es…- se calmó, no debía perderse en los nervios. –No podía dormir. –contestó. –Iba a tomar una. -

No supo el por qué, pero el mayor no le creyó; no obstante, aunque su corazón le decía que era mentira, no había razones para dudar de las palabras de su hermano. Entonces, un comentario se escapó de sus labios.

-Estas raro, Bill. -el menor frunció el ceño. Tragó un poco de saliva, pero con actitud extrañamente serena, pasó al lado del mayor.

-Estoy bien. –cortó. –Solo quizás, no he dormido bien… es por ello que iba a tomar la pastilla, necesito dormir. -

-Lo sé, pero… -

-Creo que me daré un baño.-

-Bill. –nuevamente, el pelinegro no lo dejó hablar.

-Es extraño que hayas llegado temprano. –dijo. -Espero y sea que estas comenzando a tomar un poco más de responsabilidad de tus acciones. -

-No te metas conmigo. -advirtió.

-Sí, bueno, era un cumplido. -tomó una toalla y una muda de ropa. –Que descanses. -

-Espera… aún no hemos... -Pero el menor ya había entrado en la habitación de baño dejándole sólo, con la penumbra como compañía. Entonces, el otro dio un paso y piso un vidrio.

–No… se… -murmuró y miró las pastillas. -¿Por qué…. me siento… inseguro? -se preguntó, porque no comprendía nada; aunque tampoco es que fuese a quemar sus neuronas pensando en la respuesta.

–Que se vaya a la mierda. -y se quitó la camisa y el pantalón, quedando en bóxer. –Es tarde. -se acostó. –Idiota de Bill… ¿Qué le pasa? Como siempre intentando ser importante… -se quejó, molesto, él todavía había tenido la decencia de llegar temprano y no quedarse divirtiendo, y ahora, el pelinegro le respondía con semejante tontería.

-Idioteces. -murmuró y se dio vuelta en la cama.

Continuara…

Hallo, gracias a quienes leen, este fic va dedicado a una gran amiga, que aunque nos separe la distancia sabe que la quiero mucho!

Besos bonita, adoro tus fics y espero actualización pronto ¬¬


	2. Chapter 2

Retazos de oscuridad

Por Lyraacuario

Capitulo 2

Duerme conmigo por esta noche

Mientras, el chico pelinegro se recostó contra la pared del baño, dejando que su pulso se regulase, porque la verdad, allí, en compañía con Tom, sintió que su corazón se iba a parar de tanto acelerar.

Odiaba eso, como el sólo verle hacia que su corazón brincase.

-Te odio… debo odiarte. -se dijo a sí mismo, dejando que sus piernas se venciesen por la gravedad. –Soy… un maldito cobarde. -

Y era cierto, siempre había sido así. Creía que podía tomar grandes decisiones, pero, una cosa era tomarlas y otra muy distinta cumplirlas. Y evidentemente, la idea del suicidio no le estaba funcionando.

-Lo pensaste, Bill. -se dijo. -¿Quieres seguir así? ¿Quieres seguir viéndote en el espejo y querer poseer a tu reflejo? -negó con su cabeza. –Está mal… está mal. -se repetía mientras sujetaba su cabeza con ambas manos. -¿Por qué te niegas a entender? -una lágrima solitaria bajó por su mejilla.

–Ya no quiero… no quiero seguir… por favor… déjame morir. -pidió al fantasma de la soledad. –estoy cansado… entiende, mi alma ha sufrido más que suficiente…-

Y así comenzó a sollozar, lo más silencioso que podía, hasta que, finalmente logró clamarse, recuperar la cordura de que debía seguir fingiendo, sonriendo como si nada ocurriese.

Así, cuando vio que ya no lloraba mas, se desnudó rápidamente, abriendo la regadera y dejando que el líquido cristalino empapase su cuerpo, haciendo que su piel se erizase al contacto.

Dejó escapar un suspiro, entonces caminó hasta el espejo, comenzando a mirarse.

Posó una mano en el espejo, inconscientemente, acariciando los labios en su reflejo. Susurró un débil "te amo". Entonces, se dio vuelta y abrió la puerta. Todo estaba en penumbras, como cuando él había dejado la habitación. Miró a todos lados, Tom estaba acostado, no se molestó en averiguar si estaba despierto, por lo que se recostó lentamente, cerrando sus ojos, dejando escapar un largo y pesado suspiro.

-Bill. -era el castaño, el menor no contestó. –De verdad… ¿te sientes bien? -preguntó bajito.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso? -murmuró.

-No… no lo sé exactamente. -contesto, no sabía cómo lo hacia, pero él siempre acababa cediendo, intentando buscar el por qué su gemelo estaba mal.

-Estoy bien. -

-No es cierto. -replico.

-¿En qué te basas para decirme eso? -Tom sonrió confiado.

-Soy tu hermano. -Bill rió sarcásticamente.

-Eso no es nada…-

-¡Claro que lo es! -exclamó y giró para ver a Bill en la cama de al lado. –Nuestra conexión es muy fuerte. -

-Mmm… -murmuró.

-Bill. -le llamó.

-Yo creo... –comenzó. –Que nos hemos perdido. -

-No te entiendo. -

-Por eso. -ahora fue Bill quien le miró, quedando ambos mirándose frente a frente pero con la distancia de ambas camas separándolos. –Tom… ya no somos pequeños. -

-Eso lo sé. -

-Aún… aún cuando quiera decir que te conozco. –habló. –Aún cuando quiera decir que lo sé todo de ti… -

-Bill, estás hablando de un modo muy… -

-¿Triste? –preguntó. –Supongo que tendrás razón, pero… dime, ¿no es cierto? Que esta brecha cada vez es más enorme. -

-¡Claro que no! –replicó. -¡Seguimos siendo los mismos! Es sólo… que somos más grandes. -Bill tardó en contestar, pero después sonrió. Una sonrisa que engañaba a muchos, sin darse cuenta de los verdaderos sentimientos tras esa máscara.

-Tienes razón. -se giró y miró el techo. –Todo está bien ¿verdad? –preguntó. –No hay nada de qué preocuparse. -

-Billa. -susurró, el menor sintió un escalofrió ante ese llamado.

-Créeme. -dijo sin mirarle. –Confía en mí…. Estoy bien, se que lo estoy Tomi… -cerró sus ojos. –No soy tan débil. -sus manos se cerraron con fuerza. Tom le miró desde allí, viendo como el menor fruncía el ceño, entonces dominado por emociones que no conocía, se levantó de su cama.

-Siempre confiare en ti. -contestó y antes de que el menor hablase, sintió un segundo peso en su cama, el colchón que se hundía al sentir a Tom subirse en el. Los ojos del moreno se abrieron a la par.

-¿Qué… qué haces? -

-Lo mismo que tú hacías antes. -susurró y se acostó a su lado, abriendo sus brazos. –Ven. -pidió. Bill se colocó, un poco pálido, pero esto no se notaba por la oscuridad.

-Pero… -

-Vamos, Billa. –susurró. -¿Hace cuanto no dormimos juntos? -

-¿Seguro no tomaste? -

-De verdad, quiero tenerte en mis brazos. –cortó. –Y NO, no tomé más de lo necesario. –Bill, suspiró, cansado. –Vamos. –pidió. –No quiero que las cosas cambien entre nosotros… por favor, ven a mis brazos. -

Bill sintió un nudo en garganta, el vacío que se posaba en su pecho.

No pudo mirar a los ojos al mayor, por lo que sin emitir sonidos se pegó a él, notando que él mismo estaba sólo en bóxer. Eso lo colocó aun más nervioso, asustado incluso, de que sus latidos fuesen tan fuertes que el mayor los sintiese.

-Yo… -murmuró al estar junto al, el guitarrista pasó sus brazos a su alrededor, envolviendo en un abrazo.

-¿Ves? Nada ha cambiado. -musitó el mayor, el otro asintió levemente, dejando que una pequeña gota escapara de sus orbes. El mayor sintió aquella fría lágrima. –Bill. -le llamó.

-Es mi cabello. -contestó adelantándose. –Aún está húmedo. -el mayor no sabía si creerle, pero antes de poder mirar el rostro del menor directamente para comprobarlo, Bill se pegó aun más a él, escondiendo su rostro contra su pecho, sintiendo el cálido aliento del menor chocar contra su piel.

-Bi-Billa. -susurró, sintiendo el escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo, además de ese extraño mariposeo que se posó en su vientre. El castaño tragó un poco de saliva, confundido por aquellas confusas sensaciones que le sofocaban, no entendía bien la situación, pero le gustaba tener a Bill así, a pesar de que hacía tiempo que no compartían tanto tiempo juntos.

Le abrazó con más fuerza confundido, sintiendo sus manos temblar con un extraño nerviosismo, esperó que el menor no notase eso, porque si no, no sabría cómo explicarle el por qué. Suspiró, e inconscientemente, dejó un beso en los cabellos del vocalista, comenzando a acariciarle levemente la espalda, así, hasta conseguir verle dormir.

-

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

**Yo quiero conocer tu otra mitad.**

El reloj marcó las ocho de la mañana, empezando a sonar molestamente y consiguiendo así que los gemelos se despertasen. Sorprendentemente, ambos seguían en la misma pose de la noche anterior, por lo que un tono carmesí cubrió las mejillas del menor.

-To-Tom. -le llamó, el otro negó con la cabeza y se escondió en el cuello del pelinegro, quien sintió su cuerpo erizarse, además de comenzar a sentir ciertas oleadas de calor con cada choque de respiraciones. –Debemos… prepararnos… Hoy tenemos… una sección de fotos… Tom… Tomi! -

-No, Bill. –susurró. –Sólo unos minutos… sólo unos. - y le abrazó con fuerza.

El moreno sintió que iba a desfallecer sin seguían de ese modo, por lo que, un poco brusco, se separó.

-Sigue durmiendo tú. –habló. –Yo me arreglaré. -

El castaño frunció el ceño ante aquella actitud altanera, tan cómodos que estaban los dos abrazos y el menor se levantaba de ese modo.

-Eres la persona... más, pero MÁS difícil de comprender en todo el planeta. -

Bill sonrió sarcásticamente, entonces, salió de la cama y caminó hasta la puerta del baño, él sí tenía pijama.

Mientras, el otro se sintió mal al verse ignorado, por lo que en un arranque, le arrojó una almohada al chico, quien la recibió de lleno en la cabeza, haciendo que este casi perdiese el equilibrio y cayese. El mayor rió, por lo que el otro se volteó, ofendido, dispuesto a hacerle pagar, pero, quedó paralizado al ver al otro en bóxer, así que corrió al baño dejando al guitarrista confundido.

-Demonios. -susurró, llevándose una mano al pecho. –Esto no me puede pasar… por favor… hazme olvidarlo, no me pongas en esas situaciones. -pidió a la soledad del baño.

Él no podía seguir así, por más normal que quisiese llevar la situación. No podía, el estar cerca de Tom le confundía, le hacía delirar con cosas que quizás ni eran ciertas.

-Entiende, Bill. -dijo mientras abría la regadera. –Él jamás te corresponderá… jamás. -cerró sus puños y se metió de lleno en el agua.

Y aún si existiese la posibilidad de que le correspondiese, sabía que estaba mal. Que el aceptar esos sentimientos era ir en contra de todo lo que sabía era correcto.

-No te destruiré. –susurró. –No destruiré lo que hemos trabajado tanto. -el agua disimuló sus lágrimas.

Pero no importaba cuánto quisiese eliminar esos sentimientos, no importaba cuántas veces se repitiera en la cabeza que está mal. No podía, no podía olvidar a Tom, su sonrisa, sus gestos y su voz. Nada de eso podía borrarse, por más que tratase.

Entonces, de nuevo esos pensamientos afloraron.

El único modo de no destruir lo que estaba a su alrededor. Era eliminar el problema de raíz, sus sentimientos.

-Lo siento, Tomi. –murmuró. –Hoy me di cuenta de que el problema no es el mundo, ni las personas, ni la mentalidad que se me ha creado. -cerró la llave. –Hoy me he dado cuenta… de que el problema, la raíz de todo… soy yo. –

Colocó la mano en la pared.

-Por eso… perdóname, si soy egoísta, si sólo pienso en mi….- se mordió el labio. –Pero… estoy tan cansado, de no ser como todos, de no ver el mañana como el día de una oportunidad… No. -negó con la cabeza. –Tomi, estoy cansado, de que cada vez que me acuesto, no es con la esperanza de que mañana será mejor, lo hago con la esperanza, de quizás, tal vez, mis ojos no se abran y mi cuerpo pueda descansar, mi alma sofocada por tanto dolor. -

El mayor suspiró pesadamente, caminado a la puerta del baño, dispuesto a empezar a molestar a Bill por tardarse tanto, entonces, antes de que sus nudillos tocasen la puerta, escuchó el sollozo proveniente de esta. Su respiración se hizo silenciosa, no entendía porque el vocalista estaba llorando.

-Bi-Billy. -susurró.

-Lo siento. –habló con lágrimas cayendo en el lavamanos, ya había salido de la regadera, pero sus ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar le tenían encerrado en aquel cuarto.

-¡Bill! -el castaño golpeo la puerta.

El chico pelinegro se sobresaltó.

-To-Tomi. -rápidamente comenzó a lavar su cara, no permitiría que el mayor le viera con los ojos enjugados en dolor, llenos de lagrimas y rojos como nunca. Suspiró pesadamente, secándose la cara con un pañuelo, no lo iba a permitir, aunque estuviese sufriendo, aún si pronto iba a morir.

-¡Bill!- El mayor iba a dar un quinto golpe en la puerta cuando esta se abrió. No puedo alcanzar a ver el rostro de su hermano, pues este paso rápido al lado de él, sin siquiera mirarlo – ¡Hey! -le llamó, pero el moreno no le hacía caso -¿Qué se supone estabas haciendo? -

-Tom. - bufó el pelinegro, llegando hasta su maleta -¿A que se supone que entran los humanos al baño?- interrogó.

-¡No me refiero a eso! –replico, mirándole intensamente, pero Bill no volteaba a verle, así que soóo podía observar la espalda del menor, pues este estaba con solo una toalla en la cintura, por lo que su dorso estaba descubierto.

-Será mejor que te arregles Tom. -cortó el vocalista. –Es tarde, tenemos una sesión…-

-¡Bill! -le interrumpió, exasperado. –Tú y yo tenemos que hablar, lo sabes. -la espalda del menor se tensó. -¡Bill! –le gritó.

-¡Basta Tom! -le respondió. –Deja de perder el tiempo. -

-No lo perdería si me dejases hablar. -replicó, el menor suspiró, entonces el otro se acercó y le hizo voltearse.

-¡Eso duele! -exclamó empujándole, pues el castaño le había tomado del brazo. -¡Suelta Tom! -

-No, debes escucharme. –respondió. -¿Crees que no lo sé? -cuestionó.

-No sé a qué te refieres. -

-Por favor, Bill, claro que lo sabes. –contestó. –Se que piensas que soy un idiota, que no me doy cuenta de las cosas… pero ¿sabes? Lo sé Bill. -

El menor no contestó, por el contrario, sólo se tensionó un poco más, pues sentía un miedo por lo que podría saber su gemelo. Dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación.

-Te aseguro… -comenzó. –Que estoy bien, Te lo dije anoche ¿cierto? -

-Podría creerte. -respondió el chico de las rastras. –Antes lo hubiese creído, pero, Bill, te he escuchado llorar… eso me frustra. -

-Por favor. -le interrumpió. –Nunca te das cuenta de las cosas, no intentes cambiar ahora. -el mayor sintió una daga en su corazón.

-Yo aún sigo pensando que entre nosotros nada ha cambiado. -

-Noticas Tom. -le interrumpió. –Ha cambiado, nuestra relación cambió hace ya más de un año. -un nudo doloroso se formó en la garganta del castaño, disminuyendo la fuerza de su agarre hasta soltarlo. –Lo siento, si hasta ahora te estás dando cuenta… Pero…-

-¿Por qué llorabas? -interrogó el guitarrista. Bill se tensó. –Sólo respóndeme eso. -

-Sabes que no tengo obligación para hacerlo. -

-Ves. -le contraatacó. –Dices que hemos cambiado, y si, quizás es mi culpa, pero mírate… estoy tratando de acércame… y dime ¿Qué haces? -Bill no respondió. –No soy un idiota, si es lo que crees. -

-Eres un idiota… en algunas cosas. -el mayor frunció el ceño.

-¿Vas a responder? -Bill se dio vuelta y tomó su ropa. – ¿Eso significa que no?- cuestionó.

Bill suspiró, cansado.

-Es un no. -los puños del otro se cerraron con fuerza.

-¿Por qué? -

-¡Basta, Tom! No somos unos niños, deja ya de preguntar. -le miró directo. -¿Por qué simplemente no entiendes que quiero estar solo? -

-Tú no quieres estar solo. -

-Cállate. –ordenó. –No cuestiones como me siento. -

-¿Sabes que pienso? Que eres un maldito cobarde, Bill. -el aludido arrugó la frente y le miro molesto. –Siempre muestras esa actitud, huyes y no permites que la gente ayude, dime, ¿Estás feliz con eso? ¿De verdad quieres quedarte así por siempre? -

-Oh, por favor, no hables en ese tono, tu ni siquiera derecho a decirme eso. -

-Está bien. -retrocedió un paso. –Lo sé, no tengo derecho ¿Por qué? Porque no soy mejor que tu, pero… por lo menos yo sé que si me siento mal puedo acudir a ti… es una lástima que no compartamos eso. -Bill frunció el ceño.

-No comprenderías. No se trata que no quiera confi….-

-¡Sólo dilo!- le interrumpió -¿Por qué adelantas conclusiones? ¿Cómo sabes que no te entenderé? –el otro se mordió el labio inferior. –Sólo te pido una razón no una excusa. -

-…. -el menor no sabía que decir, pero tras unos instantes que parecieron eternos, habló. –No puedo decírtelo, aunque quisiera, jamás podría. -el mayor no contestó. –Sólo ignórame, eres bueno en ello ¿no? -Tom arrugó la frente.

-No puedo ignorarte. -replicó, Bill se rió, sarcástico -¿Crees que puedo hacerlo? -

-Lo haces a menudo, Tomas Kaulitz. -la espalda del mayor se contrajo.

-P-pues aunque lo parezca no lo hago. –replicó. -¿Cómo voy a ignorarte? Esa sería la tarea más difícil del mundo. -

-Créeme. -habló retóricamente. –Tú la sabes hacer muy bien. -caminó hacia el baño con sus cosas en la mano.

-Siempre te veo, Bill, siempre estoy pendiente de ti… me fijo cuando te quejas, cuando ríes, cuando hablas, cuando estás molesto… -comenzó a enumerar.

-Pero no te das cuenta cuando me estoy quebrando. -abrió la puerta del baño. –Felicidades, conoces una parte de mí. -dijo –Pero ¿Qué crees? Te falta la otra mitad. – replicó. -Dime, Tomas Kaulitz, ¿Puedes tu descubrirla? -el mayor abrió la boca, pero antes de hablar, el menor le cerró la puerta en la cara.

-¡Oye! –habló, molesto, golpeando la puerta. -¡Abre, aun no hemos acabado! -

-Por favor. -susurró bajito, mientras se vestía, sabía que Tom no le escuchaba. –Ni siquiera hemos comenzado. -

El guitarrista golpeó unas cinco veces más, hasta que se cansó, por lo que dejó escapar un suspiro y se recostó contra la puerta. El creía conocer a Bill, siempre lo había pensando, de hecho jamás creyó que le ignoraba.

-Siempre estoy pendiente de ti. -murmuró bajito, quedando sentado en el suelo. –Siempre… siem… -sus puños se cerraron. Sabía que era mentira, que, de hecho, ignoraba muy seguido a su hermano. -¿En qué momento nos comenzó a pasar? -se preguntó.

¿En qué momento el menor comenzó a alejarse a pasos agigantados de él? ¿En qué momento Bill dejo de creer en él? ¿Cuándo comenzó a huir de sus brazos? En aquellas noches donde la tormenta lo traía consigo. Suspiró. Aunque le doliese en el alma, el vocalista tenía razón. Las cosas cambiaron, ya nada era igual, ni sus sonrisas ni sus miradas, tan siquiera los sentimientos.

-Todo cambió. -se dijo a sí mismo. Y un sentimiento de culpa comenzó a apoderarse de su pecho.

¿Por qué había permitido que las cosas cambiasen? ¿Por qué dejo de estar allí? ¿Sería posible volver al pasado, recuperar aquellos momentos, vivirlos de nuevo?

Sin darse cuenta, una lágrima solitaria se deslizó por su mejilla. Él mismo abrió sus ojos, sorprendido, hacía mucho que no lloraba, que algo le dolía en el alma.

-De verdad que no te conozco. -se dijo. –Si ni siquiera me conozco a mí mismo. -sintió unos ruidos tras él, Bill probablemente ya iba a salir. –Cambiaré eso. -se levantó del suelo con dificultad, limpiando con la sabana de la cama sus rastros de lagrimas. –Somos diferentes, Bill. -

La puerta se abrió, el pelinegro ya se hallaba vestido. Ahora iba a comenzar a maquillarse, entonces se encontró de frente al mayor. Frunció el ceño, pues pensó que el castaño iba a comenzar de nuevo a discutir.

-¿Sabes, Bill? -

-No de nuevo. -le interrumpió, pero el chico de las rastras negó con la cabeza, tomando la toalla y pasando al lado de él.

-Tienes razón, aunque me cueste aceptarlo, tienes razón. -Bill le miró, sorprendido, pero el guitarrista ni le miraba. –Pero yo me encargaré de cambiar eso, porque como todo el mundo lo dice: somos diferentes. -

-¿Qué quieres decir? -interrogó.

-Que acepto lo que dijiste. –contesto. –Y no estoy contento con eso, por ello pienso cambiarlo. -

-¿Ah? -hablo confundido el moreno.

-Dijiste que sólo conozco una parte de ti. -recordó, esta vez mirándole a los ojos. –Pues he tomado la decisión, así sea lo último que haga, conoceré la segunda parte, aquella que insistes en ocultarme. –el pelinegro abrió sus ojos, sorprendido.

-¿Te volviste loco? -

-No. -sonrió y entró en el baño. –Sólo que he decidido cambiar aquello que no me gusta y odio el hecho de que te estoy perdiendo. –el menor sintió su pecho acelerarse, sin saber describir aquel sentimiento. –Bien, me iré a bañar, espérame para bajar juntos. –y cerró la puerta del baño.

Bill quedó con la boca abierta, como queriendo emitir algún sonido, describiendo todas las sensaciones que comenzaba a sentir en ese momento. Llevó su mano a su cabeza, tratando de asimilar la situación.

-No ahora. -se dijo. -¿Eres un idiota? ¿Por qué me dices eso ahora? -retrocedió hasta sentarse en la cama. –Yo ya tomé una decisión. -se dijo a sí mismo. –No voy a cambiarla por ti, Tom, no voy a cambiarla. -se repitió, pero estaba comenzando a sentir miedo de que todo lo que tenía planeado comenzara a desmoronarse. –

Continuara…


End file.
